9 mois avec toi
by ByakuyaGirl
Summary: "Non ce n'est pas vrai! Un bébé, mais comment cela est-il possible? Dites-moi que c'est une blague! " Venez suivre le long parcours d'un couple menant à l'une des plus belles joies du monde (ATTENTION Yaoi et Mpreg)
1. Le début d'une drôle d'aventure

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Voici ma première fanfiction yaoi sur Naruto. Elle est peut-être pas extra, mais je tenais à partager avec vous mes premiers écrits de ce genre ( j'en ai enfin eu le courage). Alors lisez-la et laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis :)**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Kishimoto-Sensei!

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Chapitre 1: Le début d'une drôle d'aventure**

Il était 19 heures, le village de Konoha était plongé dans la nuit. Les lumières émanant des maisons ainsi que les lampadaires éclairaient les ruelles. Naruto Uzumaki qui venait de terminer sa mission, marchait d'un pas las dans une petite rue encore animée par quelques commerces. Une longue mission d'espionnage qui avait duré 2 mois. Il était plus que fatigué et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son lit et surtout de le retrouver lui.

Oui, lui: Sasuke Uchiwa. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites et cela faisait 3 ans qu'il était de retour à Konoha.

* * *

Après avoir tué Orochimaru, Sasuke s'était dirigé vers son frère Itachi afin de l'éliminer, et de mettre ainsi fin à la malédiction du clan Uchiwa. En apprenant cela, une équipe composée de Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru et Naruto l'avait pris en chasse. Ils devaient à tout prix empêcher que Sasuke ne tue son grand frère. Et pour cause: ils avaient appris que Itachi avait assassiné les membres de son clan pour protéger le village caché de la feuille, et non par pure folie. Cette information, bien cachée par les anciens, avait refait surface grâce à l'acharnement de Naruto à essayer de comprendre Itachi. Il avait toujours douté du rôle de méchant que jouait ce dernier face à son petit frère. Il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pendant des semaines à la recherche d'archives sur la famille Uchiwa et avait fini par découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

C'était donc une course contre la montre, il fallait se dépêcher. Le blond était en tête de file, et se dirigeait selon les indications du Byakugan de Hinata. Le petit groupe se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils parvinrent au lieu dudit combat. Sasuke allait porté le coup final quand Naruto débarqua et se le prit en plein ventre.

Sous le choc, Sasuke n'avait pas réagi. Il se demandait ce que Naruto faisait là, entre Itachi et lui, avec un sourire stupide alors qu'il était gravement blessé. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne remarqua pas la technique de manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru qui l'emprisonnait, ainsi que le sceau que Kakashi s'apprêtait à lui imposer. Quand il revint à lui, il était trop tard pour éviter son ancien Sensei, trop tard pour réagir.

Il fut emmené à Konoha avec Itachi, également sous l'emprise du sceau de Kakashi qui bloquait leur circulation de chakra. Là-bas, il apprit la vérité sur Itachi et son clan. Il apprit que son aîné l'avait épargné non pas par mépris, mais tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait trop.

Les deux hommes furent interrogés, emprisonnés pendant un an (et oui ils demeuraient des nukenin) et privés de leur chakra. Mais ils furent ensuite relâchés à cause de circonstances en leur faveur. En effet, Sasuke s'était débarrassé d'Orochimaru et Itachi avait fourni des indications sur l'Akatsuki qui aidèrent à l'erradication de cette organisation.

* * *

Cela faisait donc 2 ans qu'ils se déplaçaient librement dans le village. Itachi était devenu conseiller du Cinquième Hokage et Sasuke avait passé l'examen pour devenir Jounin.

Naruto était lui aussi devenu Jounin entre temps. En plus de ça, Sasuke et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter d'une toute autre manière. Depuis un an déjà, ils sortaient ensemble et vivaient sous le même toit.

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il était pressé d'arriver chez lui et de le retrouver.

« _Je me demande s'il m'a préparé une surprise. Tsunade Baa-chan a du lui dire que je rentrai aujourd'hui._ » pensa le blond.

Il était maintenant devant son appartement, enfin, leur appartement. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. C'est une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui l'accueillit. Il le savait: Sasuke avait pensé à lui.

-« SAAAASUUUUKEEEE » cria le blond en déambulant dans la cuisine.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! 2 mois c'est trop long... » et il enlaça ce dernier qui venait d'éteindre la gazinière.

- « Eh doucement Usuratonkachi! Fais gaffe, tu risques de nous ébouillanter. » Malgré ses propos il prit le blond dans ses bras, lui souhaitant ainsi la bienvenue.

- « Ca fait du bien d'être à la maison! En plus tu m'as cuisiné des ramen! »

- « Alors il n'y a que les ramen qui te mettent de bonne humeur? » soupira Sasuke dans une mimique qui se voulait offensée.

- « Mais pas du tout et tu le sais très bien! » répondit aussitôt le blond qui avait pris la blague de son compagnon au sérieux.

- « Oui je sais, je sais. Bon, vas te débarbouiller et après on passe à table. »

Après leur repas, les deux ninja avaient discuté de différents problèmes concernant le village, comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'ils passaient la soirée ensemble. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, Naruto avait alors décidé de prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Sasuke quant à lui s'était dirigé dans sa chambre (le brun avait insisté là-dessus, disant qu'autrement la bêtise du blond finirait par déteindre sur lui).

15 minutes plus tard alors que le beau brun s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe de chevet, il vit sa porte s'ouvrir.

- « Je croyais que t'étais fatigué » lança le brun le regard amusé.

- « Tu sais bien que je peux pas dormir si tu m'embrasses pas. Ca fait si longtemps... » Naruto avait les joues légèrement rouge.

Sasuke souriait maintenant. Il savait que son amant le désirait, mais il fit durer le plaisir. Toujours assis sur son lit, il détailla Naruto du regard. Le blond toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, avait pour unique vêtement une serviette nouée à la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps. Naruto était maintenant âgé de 19 ans, tout comme lui. Il avait bien grandi, faisait maintenant 1 mètre 77 (à peine un centimètre de moins que lui). Il était plutôt svelte, mais ses muscles étaient bien dessinés. Sa peau, légèrement tannée était réellement appétissante. Ses yeux couleur bleu ciel avait le don de l'émerveiller. Et ses cheveux jaune or avait gardé la même longueur. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques mèches plus longues à l'arrière de la nuque que le blond prenait soin de nouer en une queue de cheval.

Naruto sentait bien ce regard persistant et ne le supportait plus. Il ferma la porte, s'avança vers Sasuke et se jeta sur lui,, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui avait trop manqué. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun, voulant prendre les commandes, fit rouler Naruto sous lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'est vrai que 2 mois d'abstinence, ça faisait beaucoup. Il enleva la serviette qui cachait la virilité de son amant et s'en empara. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Naruto se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le désir s'intensifiait. Sasuke étouffait, intoxiqué par la passion de son amant qui ne cessait de crier son nom. Après l'avoir préparé, il le pénétra et lui fit l'amour comme une bête. Ah que ça faisait du bien!

Alors que Sasuke s'allongeait à côté de son partenaire après leur deuxième orgasme, il vit ce dernier ce mettre au-dessus de lui à califourchon

- « Pas encore...J'en ai pas encore eu assez... » Le blond avait un regard de braise qui expliquait clairement la suite des événements.

Sasuke lui sourit; Il savait que son amant était une vraie bête quand il était en manque. Il lui dit simplement:

- « Vas-y. » Et oui, il arrivait à Naruto de vouloir prendre le dessus. C'était assez rare, ça n'arrivait que lorsque le blond était vraiment plongé dans la passion de leurs ébats (comme ce soir) ou lorsqu'une mission s'était très mal passée et qu'il voulait se défouler.

Naruto caressa son homme, le marqua comme sien au creux de son cou. Il le fit gémir de douleur mais surtout de plaisir lorsqu'il pénétra son intimité de ses doigts. Puis lui aussi à son tour lui fit l'amour, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

La nuit fut fiévreuse pour les deux amoureux.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est un Naruto affolé qui se trouvait à l'hôpital de Konoha. Depuis la veille, les infirmières le faisaient balader car elles ne trouvaient rien dans les analyses. Pourtant une radiographie décelait une anomalie. Il exigea la venue de Shizune ou de l'Hokage Tsunade. Il refusa que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la chambre.

Tsunade elle-même vint à l'hôpital. Elle avait pris connaissance du dossier et avait fait des analyses poussées sans d'abord rien trouver. Puis sous une remarqua de Shizune, elle fit de nouveaux test et demanda des échantillons d'urine du patient. Et là, ce fut un choc.

Après découverte des résultats, elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre du malade. Elle cogna à la porte et entra même avant qu'on ne le lui permette. Là elle vit un Naruto pâle assis sur le lit.

Il couru vers elle, lui demandant directement:

- « Tsunade Baa-chan, c'est quoi le problème? Je m'inquiète de plus en plus! »

L'Hokage le dévisagea. Elle même ne croyait pas en son verdict. Elle demanda une nouvelle fois:

« Quels sont les symptômes? »

- « Euh depuis quelques jours des nausées au réveil. Mais depuis 2 jours, les nausées sont plus violentes et accompagnées de vomissements. Ah et il y a aussi des vertiges de temps en temps. Je m'inquiète beaucoup baa-chan, les infirmières me disent qu'elles ne trouvent rien...Pourtant la radiographie qu'elles ont faites montre que quelque chose cloche... » Naruto était clairement paniqué.

- « Du calme Naruto, nous sommes dans un hôpital! Ecoute-moi attentivement. »

Le blond s'était assis de nouveau sur le lit et s'était calmé. Elle reprit alors en prenant une longue inspiration:

« D'après les premières analyses il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais suite à la description des symptômes et surtout une remarque stupide de Shizune, j'ai fini par faire des test plutôt réservés aux femmes... » Apparemment Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait car il avait un air stupide sur le visage. Elle reprit donc:

« Ces test s'avèrent être positifs. Naruto, tu vas avoir un bébé. »

- « ... » Gros moment de silence. Ce dernier n'avait pas bien compris. Il s'écria alors « QUOI? »

- « J'ai dit que c'est un bébé. Les nausées et tout le reste, ainsi que les tests prouvent qu'il s'agit d'une grossesse. »

- « Une grossesse? Mais c'est impossible! Je veux dire nous sommes des hommes. Des HOMMES! » Naruto paraissait de plus en plus déboussolé. Sa voix était stridente, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler.

- « Je sais mais la masse trouvée au niveau de l'abdomen lors de la radio ainsi que les test prouvent bien que c'est un foetus. »

Nouveau moment de flottement. Le blond avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, il ne savait surtout pas comment le dire à son amant! Un bébé! Comment le dire à Sasuke? Tsunade s'en rendit compte et lui:

« Ecoute, si tu veux je peux moi même l'annoncer à Sasuke... » Tout le village était au courant de la relation entre les deux Jounin. Bien que cela fut un choc, beaucoup s'y attendaient. Il faut dire que depuis le retour du brun, leurs comportements étaient de plus en plus bizarre. Les oeillades, les sourires en coin, les engueulades et les réconciliations douteuses n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Tsunade avait été l'une des premières avec Kakashi à l'apprendre lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se mettre ensemble. Et maintenant, elle veillait de loin sur leur couple.

A ce moment un bruit de porte se fit entendre. C'était Sasuke qui revenait des toilettes, juste à côté de la chambre. Il dit d'une mine exaspérée:

« La ferme Usuratonkachi. On t'entend brailler jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

- « ... » Personne n'osa parler.

- « Quoi? Il y a quelques secondes de cela tu criais comme un malade. Et puis que fait Godaime ici? C'est si grave que ça? »

- « Ecoute Sasuke... » commença l'Hokage qui fut brutalement coupée par un Naruto tout d'un coup surexcité.

- « Sasuke, tu vas être papa! »

Le Cinquième Hokage se frappa le front de sa main droite. Elle savait que Naruto manquait de tact mais tout de même...

- « Quoi? » demanda le brun qui visiblement ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, le prit par les épaules il lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

- « La masse bizarre sur ta radiographie, c'est un foetus! Un foetus! Sasuke tu portes un bébé! »

* * *

**Votre avis s'il-vous-plait? J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai jamais été enceinte donc il risque d'avoir des énormités (je m'en excuse d'avance). Mais cette histoire je l'ai écrite après la grossesse de ma soeur qui m'a beaucoup marquée...Bref j'attends vos reviews, et la suite sera pour cette fin de semaine ou pour la semaine prochaine!**

**Bises!**


	2. Le temps de digérer la nouvelle

**Salut! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews. Vos encouragements m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'entrain que je vous livre le 2ème chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant, quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes précédentes.**

**LGK**** ET grenouille: merci beaucoup et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire!**

**mama**** et kitsune: Le seul à être enceint est Sasuke. Lisez la suite et vous comprendrez. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Chapitre 2: Le temps de digérer la nouvelle**

**Note: LES PENSEES DES PERSONNAGES SONT EN ITALIQUES ET ENTRE GUILLEMETS**

- « Sasuke, tu vas être papa! »

Le Cinquième Hokage se frappa le front de sa main droite. Elle savait que Naruto manquait de tact mais tout de même...

- « Quoi? » demanda le brun qui visiblement ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, le prit par les épaules il lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

- « La masse bizarre sur ta radiographie, c'est un foetus! Un foetus! Sasuke tu portes un bébé! »

Encore une fois il eut un flottement. Tsunade était désormais convaincue de la bêtise de Naruto à tout jamais. Comment avait-il pu lui annoncer cela comme la météo? Ne se doutait-il pas qu'il fallait être plus subtile pour dire au fameux Sasuke Uchiwa qu'il allait être mère? « _Enfin, père devrais-je dire _», pensa-t-elle. L'Hokage avait pensé qu'il serait mieux de le dire d'abord à Naruto, afin qu'ils puissent trouver ensemble les bons mots pour apprendre à Sasuke qu'il était enceinte. « _Enceinte? Ou alors enceint? Quel terme faut-il utiliser? Bref qu'il est en grossesse! _» pensa-t-elle de nouveau.

Mais non, c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence surhumaine du blond. Bon, là n'était pas le problème. Le plus important restait la réaction du concerné. Elle le regarda attentivement.

Sasuke fixait Naruto. Aucune expression particulière était visible sur son visage. Après deux bonnes minutes de silence, il réagit. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça réagir à cette nouvelle. Il repoussa Naruto, avança vers le lit, s'allongea et commença un monologue plutôt fourni quand on savait à quel point un Uchiwa est peu loquace.

- « Naruto, je ne suis pas en état de réagir à tes stupides blagues. J'ai tellement vomi que je crois que je suis vidé de chakra pour les prochains jours. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de squatter ma chambre, je te rappelle que c'est moi le malade. Et surtout arrête de répondre aux infirmières pour moi, je ne suis pas muet. Tout le monde va finir par croire que c'est toi le patient ici. En plus il faut que tu te calmes un peu. Tu t'inquiètes trop: regarde, tu commences à perdre la tête et tu dis des bêtises. Bébé, pffff... Au fait Godaime, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez enfin un pronostic? Allez-y, parlez! Que l'on sorte enfin d'ici avant que Naruto ne perde définitivement la boule. »

Naruto et Tsunade se regardèrent. Apparemment la nouvelle avait tellement choqué Sasuke qu'il l'avait refuté à toute vitesse. Mais les séquelles du passage de cette annonce dans le cerveau du brun était encore visibles. Il parlait plus que de raison, sans reprendre son souffle. Son discours en devenait même incohérent.

- « Mais tout de même, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu manger pour en arriver là. Ca fait deux jours que je ne peux plus m'entrainer! Deux jours allongé à vomir mes entrailles...Je sais! Ca doit être le plat que tu as cuisiné la semaine dernière, Naruto. Oui c'est ça, une bombe lente et silencieuse. Regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de tes compétences médiocres! Ou alors c'était ça ton plan dès le départ hein? Je vois, t'as voulu m'empoisonner parce que t'as vu que j'ai encore progressé récemment...En tout cas je te laisserai plus cuisiner! Ah purée encore ces vertiges...Ah oui c'est vrai Godaime, j'attends les résultats des test. Allez-y ».

Nouveau moment de solitude dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Naruto et Tsunade avaient peur de parler. Ils sentaient bien que le dire une seconde fois risquait de rendre Sasuke fou. Le brun leur faisait déjà peur rien qu'en parlant plus que de coutume. Naruto fit trois pas en arrière. Il était désormais proche de la porte. Tsunade comprit que ce dernier lui laissait le soin d'expliquer une nouvelle fois les résultats au patient. En plus, il avait choisi la meilleure place qu'il soit en ce moment. Cette place qu'elle aussi convoitait au cas où les choses se corsaient: LA SORTIE.

« _Tu veux jouer à ça Naruto? Très bien! Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas Hokage pour rien! Regarde comment je vais dire à ton homme que tu l'as foutu en cloque! _», pensa la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir en coin au blond.

« _C'est ça, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable Baa-chan »_ répliqua mentalement ce dernier, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

L'Hokage se rapprocha de Sasuke, déposa des papiers qu'elle avait emmené avec elle sur son lit, et commença d'une voix douce.

- « Sasuke, tout d'abord je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais les résultats sont formels. Les symptômes que tu as ne sont pas si graves en fait. En réalité ils sont porteurs d'une bonne nouvelle... »

- « Faites court s'il-vous-plait » coupa le jeune homme alité.

- « Euh oui. Je disais donc je t'ai fait un test sanguin et il s'avère qu'il y ait un taux élevé d'hormones... »

- « Faites court ». Sasuke venait encore de l'interrompre. Son regard assombri était posé sur la blonde en face de lui.

Elle remarqua que ce dernier était de plus en plus tendu, et que si elle prenait plus de temps il allait exploser. Alors elle lui dit simplement:

- « 5 semaines de grossesse. Félicitations. »

Sasuke la fixa avec une aura meurtrière, il avait enclenché son Sharingan et commençait doucement mais dangereusement à descendre de son lit. L'Hokage maudissait intérieurement Naruto de lui avoir laissé cette tâche. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre: elle était tout de même la kunoichi la plus forte du village! Elle ajouta:

« Je ne sais pas encore comment cela est possible. Il faudra t'ausculter et t'examiner sérieusement pour en savoir plus. Mais pour l'instant, Naruto t'as fait là un beau cadeau! » Elle riait intérieurement car avec un peu de chance, l'Uchiwa en colère allait maintenant se défouler sur son amant.

Et ce fut le cas. Le brun se dirigeait dangereusement vers Naruto qui avait un sourire forcé. Une fois devant lui, il lui cria dessus sans se soucier du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- « 5 semaines. La seule fois que t'as laissé faire durant cette période, c'était au retour de ta longue mission. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? T'as pourtant utilisé un préservatif! »

La jeune femme toussa violemment, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre Sasuke parler de sa vie privée de cette façon. Lui qui était si réservé qu'il refusait d'embrasser son tendre en public. Et puis c'était ça son soucis? Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus du fait d'être un HOMME et d'être ENCEINT?

- « REPONDS ! »

La voix puissante de Sasuke venait de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda Naruto à la fois avec satisfaction ( bien fait pour lui, il voulait s'échapper tout seul) et compassion ( il allait se faire tuer).

Celui-ci sous la menace du Sharingan se mit à balbutier:

- « Oui oui je te promets, j'avais bien un préservatif...Au début.. »

- « Au début? » hurla le brun.

- « Euh oui...oui au début! Mais tu sais deux mois sans te toucher c'était trop! J'avais vraiment envie de te sentir, tu sais sans obstacle ou barrière. Alors quand j'ai vu que t'allais bientôt atteindre le septième ciel et que t'avais plus les idées nettes, j'en ai profité pour le retirer rapidement. Rappelle-toi j'ai inventé un truc comme mettre plus de lubrifiant. Mais toi t'as rien remarqué! Ahahahahahah! Le lendemain t'as vraiment cru que le liquide qui te gênait était du lubrifiant et pas du sperme! Ahahahah! »

- « C'est pas vrai! Non mais ça va pas? On avait convenu de toujours de toujours se protéger! » cria Sasuke en faisant de grands gestes.

- « Oui mais c'est toi qui le voulais, pas moi. Je sais pourquoi t'as insisté pour que ce soit le cas. En fait tu préfères la sensation du latex n'est-ce pas? Beh moi, je préfère le faire sans. »

- « Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » dit le brun en rougissant légèrement.

- « Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué? Et beh si, je sais très bien que t'es vraiment sensible au latex! Et que c'est pour ça que tu veux toujours que l'on ait des préservatifs. Mai moi je préfère sentir directement ton corps. Alors tu m'excuseras si pour une fois j'ai voulu le faire selon MES désirs. Après tout, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un homme pouvait tomber enceint! »

Sasuke était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Tsunade s'était assise sur le lit, blanche comme un linge, le visage entre ses mains. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir entendu ce genre de détails. Pourquoi était-elle restée dans la chambre? Elle aurait dû sortir avant de finir témoin de la vie sexuelle de ces deux idiots. « _Alors comme ça le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa est un pervers qui fait une fixette sur le latex?! Si les filles du village l'apprenaient... Mon Dieu je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit... _»

Mais une fois de plus la voix de Sasuke la tira de ses pensées.

- « NAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOO! T'ES UN HOMME MORT! ». Il se mit à lui courir après dans toute la chambre, sautant sur le lit sans même se soucier de l'Hokage toujours en état de choc. Elle les regardait courir en s'échangeant des insultes quand soudain, elle vit Sasuke virer du rouge au jaune puis du jaune au vert pâle. Ce dernier cessa la poursuite et se dirigea vers les toilettes, la main sur la bouche.

Elle explosa de rire en voyant cette scène, Naruto en fit de même. C'était quand même drôle de voir le fier et brave Uchiwa affaibli par un foetus inoffensif. Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, Tsunade le prit par les épaules et lui dit avec un large sourire:

- « Ecoute Sasuke, je te conseille de ne pas trop te fatiguer. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur l'avenir qui vous attends. Je suivrai personnellement ton cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant je te conseille de rentrer et de prendre une limonade ou une infusion d'agrumes si les nausées sont trop forte. D'accord? »

- « Oui, Godaime » lui répondit-il. Il se sentait trop faible pour discuter avec elle.

- « Très bien. Tu comprendras que je ne peux plus te donner de mission pour l'instant, ce serait imprudent. Tu es désormais officiellement en congés maladie, je ne dirai rien aux autres sans votre accord. On se revoit dans 2 semaines pour l'examen dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais, pour savoir pourquoi cela s'est produit. Il faut absolument qu'on comprenne comment ta grossesse a fait pour se développer. »

- « Compris. »

La jeune femme était contente du fait que Sasuke le prenne plûtot calmement. « _Au moins il ne rejette pas la grossesse; c'est déjà bien. _»

- « Bien. Et toi Naruto, je te le confie. Tu as intérêt à veiller sur lui et à ne surtout pas l'énerver. Et contacte-moi au moindre problème. »

- « Entendu Baa-chan, vous pouvez compter sur moi! »

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune couple se disputer tout en rangeant leurs effets.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent enfin dans leur appartement. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant tout le trajet et maintenant boudaient chacun dans leur coin. Sasuke était toujours en colère contre le blond à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était aussi en colère contre son propre corps pour l'avoir trahi de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas comment une grossesse était possible alors qu'il était clairement un homme. C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue que le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre sans adresser un seul mot à son compagnon.

Cette ambiance dura pendant trois jours. Naruto partait le matin pour des petites missions et revenait le soir pour ne trouver que des ramen instantanés sur la table de la cuisine. Son partenaire ne lui disait plus rien, ne s'occupait plus de lui et ne restait que dans sa chambre. Les seules fois où ils se parlaient, c'était pour se faire des reproches.

Le blond finit par en avoir assez. Ce soir, il devait y mettre fin. C'est vrai que c'était de sa faute, mais il ne méritait pas ça! Il n'avait pas commis de crimes! En plus, il était content d'apprendre qu'il serait bientôt papa. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il alla donc rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il cogna doucement à la porte et entra sans qu'on ne l'y invite. La lumière était éteinte mais l'on pouvait distinguer des formes grâce aux rayons de lune. Il vit Sasuke allongé dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- « Sors de ma chambre. » La voix était basse mais on pouvait y sentir de la colère. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas s'en aller avant d'arranger les choses entre eux.

- « Sasuke s'il-te-plait il faut qu'on parle! »

- « Je ne veux pas te parler. Sors! » Le brun avait haussé le ton.

- « Non! Je ne sortirai pas! J'en peux plus de cette situation. T'es en colère contre moi et je le comprends, mais je ne veux plus que ça continue. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne peux pas rester dans moi coin alors que ma moitié broie du noir toute seule! Surtout que cette moitié porte en elle la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver. »

A ces mots, Sasuke s'était assis dans son lit, regardant Naruto dans une invitation à en faire de même. Celui-ci le rejoignit sans se faire prier. Il lui prit la main et lui dit:

- « Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'aurai peut-être pas du faire ça. Mais tu sais quoi? Je ne regrette rien. »

- « Tu ne regrettes rien? Non mais tu vois dans quelle situation je suis? »

- « Ecoute, je sais que t'es mal en point et tout...Mais c'est un bébé, un bébé! C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir. On parle d'une famille là...C'est pas comme si je t'avais refilé la peste! »

- « C'est vrai mais... » commença le brun.

- « Chut! Laisse-moi finir. T'es un peu perdu et je le comprends; je suis moi même un peu déboussolé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu songeais à te débarrasser de cette grossesse, n'est-ce pas? Alors je veux être près de toi durant cette aventure. On peut pas bouder éternellement! Il y a un mini-ninja qui grandit pendant ce temps. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il continue à grandir sans ressentir à quel point on a besoin de lui. »

Sasuke se mit à sourire. Il prit la main de Naruto et la mit sur son ventre. Puis il lui dit doucement:

- « C'est vrai. En 5 semaines il y a truc qui a grandi en moi sans que j'y prête attention. C'est...Bizarre. »

- « Pas un truc, un foetus », corrigea le blond qui caressait le ventre de son compagnon.

- « C'est que tu y es déjà attaché ma parole! » Le brun eut un petit rire. Il était enfin complètement détendu, il savait bien que se fâcher ne servirait à rien. Puis il dit à nouveau:

« Tu as raison, le temps ne s'arrêtera pas pendant qu'on fait les idiots. Un mois s'est déjà écoulé pour ce mini-ninja, il n'en reste plus que 8 avant qu'il n'arrive parmi nous. On va vraiment être parents, alors autant en profiter! »

Naruto se mit à pleurer en entendant Sasuke parler ainsi. Il était si heureux que son compagnon le prenne enfin de cette manière. Ce dernier vit les larmes de soulagement couler sur le visage de son blond. Il les essuya d'un coup de langue puis l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review afin que je sache si ça vous plait ou pas. La suite sera postée très vite.**

**Bises!**


	3. 2ème mois et des questions résolues

**Bonjour/bonsoir. Désolée pour le retard mais comme dit sur mon profit, je suis partie en vacances sans mes brouillons. Navrée de vous le livrer si tard, mais je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto appartient à Kishimoto Sensei

**Réponse à Kawaii-Sama:**Oui c'est un SasuNaruSasu. J'ai décidé d'attribuer la grossesse à Sasuke parce que j'ai toujours pensé que des situations inédites nous montreraient une autre facette de sa personnalité. Et puis j'aime le NaruSasu.

**Chapitre 3: 2ème mois et et des questions résolues**

Il faisait jour. Le village de Konoha se réveillait petit à petit. On pouvait entendre le bruit des commerces en pleine ouverture, ainsi que les pleurs des enfants qui auraient souhaité dormir encore un peu plus. L'appartement Uchiwa/Uzumaki était lui aussi animé. On pouvait entendre Sasuke s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup ces moments calmes, posté devant ses fourneaux préparant de quoi rendre son idiot préféré de bonne humeur. Mais ces instants de plénitude étaient récemment gâchés par les merveilleuses nausées matinales.

- « Urgh...J'ai même pas envie de goûter quoique ce soit ce matin. Les joies de la grossesse, superbe! » dit-il d'un ton amer.

Le jeune homme peinait à terminer le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Néanmoins il fallait s'activer car Naruto allait bientôt se lever. La seule chose à laquelle pensait son idiot le matin, c'était à manger. Et d'ailleurs il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, signalant donc le fait qu'il était déjà debout.

Le blond entra dans la cuisine, les yeux encore ensommeillés et le pas las. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, l'enlaça tendrement et lui dit au creux de l'oreille:

- « 'lut, bien dormi? »

Sasuke lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de la tête. Naruto tiqua en voyant le visage de son compagnon. Il était pâle, quelques rides de fatigue étaient visibles, et il avait des cernes. Bref en gros, il n'allait pas bien.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as vraiment mauvaise mine... »

- « Beh j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Et en plus ces saletés de nausées sont atroces: la simple odeur des aliments me dégoûte. »

Le blond semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Et c'est pour ça qu'il proposa à son compagnon de se reposer:

- « Ecoute Sasuke, vas t'allonger un peu. Je me charge du petit-déjeuner à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant repose-toi, je t'apporterai un limonade bien fraîche quand j'aurai fini. »

- « Ok, c'est gentil. Ah oui, le rendez-vous avec Godaime pour l'examen c'est ce matin. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas? »

Naruto s'empressa de répliquer:

« Mais bien-sûr! Ma mission avec Kakashi-sensei est pour cet après-midi donc pas de problème. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller te coucher. »

Sasuke alla dans sa chambre et Naruto termina de cuisiner. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner (enfin, uniquement Naruto car Sasuke, lui, courut à la salle de bain après quelques bouchées ) et se préparèrent à se rendre à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Sakura et Sai qui partaient en mission. Ce fût la fille aux cheveux rose qui les interpella.

- « Hey Sasuke-kun et Naruto! Comment allez-vous? On ne vous voit plus trop, surtout toi Sasuke-kun! »

Il était vrai que le couple n'avait encore parlé de cette nouvelle à personne, et que Sasuke était officiellement en arrêt maladie. Naruto répondit donc à la jeune femme ( Sasuke étant décidément trop occupé à combattre les remontées de son repas ).

- « Euh oui Sakura-chan, c'est vrai que ça fait un bail. Beh ça va. Mais tu le sais Sasuke est en congés maladie, c'est normal de ne plus le voir. »

- « C'est vrai qu'il a une sale tronche. C'est pire que d'habitude. »

Sai venait de prendre part à la conversation, et il était toujours aussi délicat dans ses propos. Naruto voulu lui répondre mais Sakura s'en chargea.

- « Eh ferme-là tu veux? En tout cas Sasuke-kun aura toujours une meilleure tronche que la tienne. » Puis elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Euh ça va? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Si tu veux je peux t'examiner... »

Le brun réagit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas que son ancienne coéquipière se mêle de ça pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas encore envie de le dire à qui que ce soit avant d'en savoir plus.

- « C'est bon Sakura, t'inquiète pas. Je vais justement à l'hôpital pour ça. »

- « Mais... » insista-t-elle.

- « C'est bon je te dis. Ne fais-tu pas confiance aux médecins de Konoha? »

Elle se tut. Sasuke avait préféré ne rien dire du fait qu'il allait voir Tsunade elle-même. Cela l'aurait alarmé pour rien.

- « Il t'as dit qu'il allait à l'hôpital, alors il n'y a pas de raisons supplémentaires de s'attarder ici. Je te rappelle que le capitaine Yamato nous attend. On a déjà 30 minutes de retard à cause de toi. Franchement, te maquiller ne sert à rien, t'es toujours aussi moche...AIEUH! »

Sai venait de recevoir le genou de Sakura en plein dans l'abdomen. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de la douleur, elle le tira par l'oreille, l'entrainant ainsi à retrouver leur capitaine de mission. Elle leur cria en s'éloignant:

- « Dès que je reviens, il faut qu'on se voit tous les trois. Je suis sûre qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter! A plus! »

- « Toujours aussi vivante celle-là. Je me demande ce qu'elle mange chaque matin pour avoir autant d'énergie. » Sasuke lui fit un bref signe de main pendant qu'il la regardait s'éloigner.

- « Je sais pas mais je suis bien content ne pas être à la place de Sai, le pauvre... » répondit Naruto.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais Baa-chan nous attend. Allons-y. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune et Tsunade étaient dans une salle de l'hôpital réservée à l'usage du Cinquième Hokage. Cette dernière venait de finir l'examen du corps de Sasuke et était arrivée à des conclusions qu'elle s'empressa de révéler au couple de Jounin.

- « Bien! J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne. »

- « Comment une moins bonne? Il y a un problème? » demanda aussitôt Naruto.

- « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas un problème, mais c'est quelque chose qui risque d'énerver un petit peu un certain Uchiwa. »

- « ... »

- « Voilà. Premièrement ta grossesse se déroule bien Sasuke. Il n'y a pas de problème et il en sera ainsi jusqu'au bout à condition que tu fasses attention. Deuxièmement, l'origine de cette grossesse est extérieure. Je veux dire par là que ton corps ne l'a pas permis de manière naturelle. »

- « QUOI? » s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux jeunes gens.

- « Shizune est une experte dans ce domaine, elle va vous l'expliquer. »

La jeune femme brune jusque là silencieuse prit la parole:

« Comme l'a dit Tsunade-sama, ton corps n'a pas développé de lui même la capacité à porter un enfant. En fait, une poche ayant les mêmes fonctions qu'un utérus a été greffé à l'intérieur de toi. C'est une opération très minutieuse mais aussi très risquée. Elle requiert des connaissances poussées en médecine ainsi que des jutsu très puissants. De plus, cette opération peut mettre en danger la vie de celui sur qui elle est exercée. Le personne qui subit l'opération doit avoir une énorme quantité de chakra ainsi qu'une grande résistance physique, sans quoi elle risque de mourir. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été classée comme étant une ''pratique INTERDITE'' ».

Il eut un petit moment de silence. Un silence lourd car Sasuke venait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- « En d'autres termes, quelqu'un ayant des connaissances médicales extraordinaires a trituré mon corps et en a fait ce qu'il voulait? Quelqu'un comme Orochimaru? »

- « Quoi? » s'exclama à nouveau Naruto.

- « Oui, Orochimaru est surement à l'origine de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête en le faisant et je préfère qu'on mette ça de côté. Mais tu ne t'es jamais fait opéré quant tu étais encore sous sa protection? »

- « Euh si, deux fois même. Une fois pour l'appendicite, quand j'avais 14 ans et une autre pour une blessure grave au niveau de la poitrine un an plus tard », lui dit le brun avec un air songeur.

- « Eh bien cela confirme ce que je pensais. C'est bien ce qui est à l'origine de ton état particulier. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a implanté cette poche pendant l'opération de ton appendicite. En plus étant adolescent, c'était le moment idéal pour cette chirurgie: ton corps était déjà assez résistant et il continuait à se développer. C'était la période parfaite pour te greffer la poche afin qu'elle se développe jusqu'à atteindre sa forme finale une fois devenu adulte. »

- « Orochimaru et Kabuto! Ces deux enfoirés! » s'écria soudain Sasuke. Il s'était levé et venait de donné un coup de poing dans le mur juste à côté de lui.

« Non mais quelle idée de cinglés! Ce pervers d'Orochimaru, je vais lui faire la peau! »

- « Euh Sasuke, tu lui as déjà fait la peau... » Le blond s'était levé à son tour et caressait le dos de son partenaire afin de le réconforter.

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. Ah il reste Kabuto, l'autre pervers...Si je l'attrape je lui ferai goûter l'enfer. Il ne perd rien pour attendre...Urgh »

- « Calme-toi Sasuke, tes nausées n'arrangent pas les choses. »

- « Ecoutez-moi! » L'Hokage tenait à leur donner quelques informations ainsi que des conseils.

« Cette poche ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois, sa résistance et ses ressources sont limitées. C'est-à-dire que sa fonctionnalité prend fin après la naissance du bébé. Par ailleurs, vu que ton corps n'est pas celui d'une femme et que cette poche requiert de l'énergie pour être totalement fonctionnelle , le bébé puisera un peu de ton chakra pour ce développer complètement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas excessif. Compris? »

- « Mais si ça ne sert qu'une fois, qu'est ce qu'il se passe après? » demanda le blond, un peu perdu?

Shizune répondit:

« Je crois que vous avez compris que l'accouchement se fera par césarienne. Alors lorsque le bébé sera né, nous enlèverons également cette poche, puisqu'il s'agit d'un corps étranger dès le départ »

- « Je vois » dit le blond.

- « Oui, je comprends mieux. Mais vous êtes sûres qu'il n'y a pas de danger? » Sasuke était tout de même inquiet. Une opération réalisée par ces deux malades mentaux n'était pas du tout rassurante.

- « Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Orochimaru était peut être fou, mais il n'aurait jamais réalisé cette opération sans être sûr de sa réussite complète. N'oublie pas que dans le cas contraire il aurait perdu le corps qu'il convoitait tant. Je suis persuadée qu'il savait que tu résisterais parfaitement à ce genre de chirurgie. »

- « D'accord, si vous le dites Godaime... »

Il eut un autre moment de silence. Puis Tsuande reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

- « Vous pouvez maudire ce pervers d'Orochimaru, mais grâce à sa folie vous allez bientôt connaître l'une des plus belles joies de ce monde. Alors ne pensez plus à cela. Bref, Shizune a préparé une ordonnance de vitamines pour toi Sasuke, tu m'as l'air assez affaibli. Quant à moi, je vous retrouve le mois prochain pour la première échographie. Vous pouvez disposer! ».

- « Oui, merci Godaime. »

- « Merci beaucoup Baa-chan, Shizune-san! »

Alors que les deux Jounin allait sortir, elle ajouta:

« Je pense que vous devriez le dire à vos amis ainsi qu'à Itachi. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis pour vous. Et surtout, ils seront là pour vous épauler. C'est important, vous êtes encore jeunes! »

Ils sourirent, la saluèrent puis s'en allèrent.

* * *

Il était 21 heures. Naruto et Kakashi étaient de retour au village. Ils avaient eu pour mission de sécuriser le voyage de personnalités importantes du Pays du Feu. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur repas à l'Ichiraku, ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour vers leurs foyers respectifs: lui vers son appartement où son Sasuke d'amour l'attendait, et Kakashi vers l'appartement d'Iruka. Les deux maisons étaient dans la même direction, ils marchèrent donc tous les deux, côte à côte. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Soudain, l'aîné demanda:

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Naruto? Tu es distrait depuis cet après-midi. J'ai appris que Sasuke était malade. Est-ce grave? »

- « Non non, Ce n'est pas grave sensei! Tout va bien, vraiment... »

- « Naruto arrête de mentir, tu es vraiment préoccupé ces derniers jours. S'il y a un problème, tu peux me le dire. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. Je suis là pour ça, et Iruka-sensei aussi. »

Le blond hésitait. Mais il était vrai que Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei avait toujours été là pour lui et pour Sasuke. En plus le premier à être au courant de sa relation avec le cadet Uchiwa était justement cet homme masqué. Les deux jeunes avaient tenu à le lui dire car ils le voyaient un peu comme une sorte de parrain (enfin, surtout parce que Iruka et lui étaient le seul couple homosexuel qu'ils connaissaient). Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de lui cacher la vérité. Naruto se lança.

- « Sensei, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste que c'est quelque chose qui va changer ma vie ainsi que celle de Sasuke. »

- « De quoi s'agit-il? »

- « Hum...Vous voyez...Sasuke et moi...on va avoir un bébé. »

Il eut un ''plouf ''. Kakashi venait de faire tomber ce livre douteux qu'il aimait tant. Il resta figé avant de dire d'un air complètement stupide:

« HEIN? »

- « Comme je le disais, on va avoir un bébé. Sasuke est enceint depuis 2 mois. 7 semaines exactement. »

Il lui expliqua les détails. Kakashi était resté silencieux écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait son ancien élève. Une fois le récit terminé, il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis, avec un avec un large sourire il lui dit:

- « Vous êtes vraiment incroyables tous les 2, toutes mes félicitations! » Il ébouriffait les cheveux de Naruto, lui donnait des tapes dans le dos. Bref, il était heureux.

C'était la première personne à qui le blond le disait. C'est vrai que Sasuke devait aller voir Itachi seul cet après-midi pour le lui annoncer, mais lui n'avait pas pu être là pour ce moment. Sasuke avait tenu à être seul avec son frère. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il se dépêche de rentrer pour savoir comment cela s'était passé.

Mais avant cela, il devait demander deux faveurs à son ancien professeur.

- « Euh Sensei, est-ce que vous pouvez le garder pour vous? Sasuke et moi on va le dire aux autres. On veut juste trouver le bon moment. »

- « Mais bien-sûr, comme tu le veux », répondit-il toujours joyeux.

- « Euh et autre chose. Pouvez-vous l'annoncer pour nous à Iruka-sensei? J'ai pu vous le dire parce que vous êtes cool, mais avec lui c'est peu différent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est super embarrassant, j'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on dit à ses parents qu'on a engrossé quelqu'un. Hahahaha. » Il eut un rire un peu gêné.

Kakashi le regardait avec beaucoup de douceur et de nostalgie. Ses petits protégés avaient bien grandi, et ils étaient sur le point de fonder une famille. Ils se sentit soudain plus vieux.

- « Je comprends, je le lui dirai. Bon, on rentre? Je pense que chacun de nous est attendu. »

Et tous les deux reprirent le trajet menant vers leurs nids de bonheur.

* * *

**Votre avis? J'espère que vous comprenez bien comment cette grossesse est possible.**

**Bises!**


	4. 3ème mois: humeur changeante et assaut c

**Nouveau chapitre un peu plus long. Comme d'habitude les pensées sont en italique et entre guillemets. Bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei

**Chapitre 4:**** 3ème mois: humeur changeante et assaut continu des hormones**

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que Sasuke faisait la tête. Trois longues semaines que Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Ne vous méprenez pas: il n'était pas en colère contre le blond. Mais il semblait plutôt être dans cet état à cause de son frère aîné: Itachi.

* * *

Tout avait commencé ce fameux soir où Naruto était rentré de mission. Il était de bonne humeur à cause de sa discussion avec Kakashi, et voulait partager son bonheur avec Sasuke. Dès qu'il rentra dans l'appartement et qu'il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine, il se mit à crier tout en rejoignant son compagnon:

- « Devine, Sasuke! J'ai finalement tout avoué à Kakashi-Sensei et il était HEU-REUX! Il va aussi le raconter à Iruka-Sensei...Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne diront rien aux autres... »

Et là, il remarqua soudain la mine du brun. Il semblait vraiment triste et ne réagissait même pas au récit de Naruto. Le blond sut tout de suite que la visite chez son frère était à l'origine de cette humeur maussade. Mais il lui posa tout de même la question:

- « Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

- « Itachi. »

La réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être claire. Le blond savait que lorsque son compagnon était dans cet état, il était difficile de le faire parler. Sasuke avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de garder ses peines et ses craintes pour lui. Il prenait toujours sur lui, surtout pour ne pas déranger son entourage. Il s'apprêtait donc à abandonner le sujet et détourner la conversation, mais il fut surpris par la voix de l'Uchiwa qui avait gagné en décibels.

- « Je suis allé le voir cet après-midi. J'ai pris tout mon courage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui...Lui...Nii-san est vraiment un idiot! »

- « Mais que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? » Naruto était réellement préoccupé.

- « Je veux plus parler de ça. Et je t'interdis d'aller le voir. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que cet enfant n'aura pas d'oncle. »

Sur ces paroles, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Naruto était resté debout dans la cuisine. Trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'alla même pas à la suite de son amoureux pour le réconforter.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Le bébé n'aura pas d'oncle? Itachi s'est-il fâché contre Sasuke? Mais que s'est-il passé à la fin? _»

* * *

Depuis cette nuit-là, Sasuke avait refusé d'aborder le sujet. Il devenait hystérique dès qu'il entendait le nom de son frère. Et lorsque Naruto évoquait le fait d'aller rendre visite à Itachi pour en savoir plus, son beau brun le menaçait de mort et ce, Sharingan à l'appui. Naruto avait donc juger bon de jeter l'éponge. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ça lui passera.

Il avait bien rencontré Itachi quelque fois dans le bureau de Tsunade, mais ce dernier se contentait de le saluer. Apparemment lui aussi ne voulait pas en parler. Le pire était que Naruto ne pouvait insister si son ''beau-frère'' ne voulait rien lui dire, car en réalité ils n'avaient pas de très bons rapports. Bien qu'Itachi fut reconnaissant envers Naruto pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, il changea de comportement dès que les deux Jounin décidèrent de se mettre en couple. Depuis un an maintenant, il écourtait ses conversations avec le blond, évitait de rester seul avec lui au maximum, et surtout rendait visite à Sasuke uniquement quand son amant n'était pas là. Naruto ne savait pas trop quelle était la cause de ce changement, il se dit que peut-être Itachi était homophobe. Mais le fait qu'il n'ai montré aucun signe de dégout ou mépris envers lui et surtout Sasuke le faisait légèrement douté. Bref, le blond n'aimant pas trop réfléchir avait mis tout ça de côté. Toute cette situation commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais il préféra laisser chacun des frères Uchiwa dans leurs coins afin qu'ils réfléchissent.

Par ailleurs, le jeune couple avait reçu la visite de Kakashi et de Iruka quelques jours auparavant. Tous les deux avait souhaité féliciter les futurs pères, et surtout prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée, le brun avait été d'une meilleure humeur ce jour-là. C'était l'une des rares fois où les deux sensei avaient pu voir Le Grand et Fier Sasuke Uchiwa rougir comme une fillette confessant son amour pour la première fois. Mais dès leur départ il redevint triste, en pensant que la seule famille qui lui restait ne réagirait jamais comme ses anciens professeurs.

Voyant que Sasuke était de plus en plus triste, Naruto décida de lui remonter un peu le moral. En plus dans quelques jours il fêterait ses 20 ans. Il voulait donc organiser une soirée avec les autres potes de l'Académie, histoire de tous se retrouver, bavarder, rigoler, se chamailler, se casser la figure...Tout ça avait peut être un peu manqué à Sasuke. En effet, ce dernier ne sortait quasiment plus depuis une semaine, trop occupé à bouder dans son coin. Il avait aussi reçu les visites de Sakura et Ino qui s'inquiétaient pour lui depuis l'annonce de son congé maladie. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas changé grand chose à son humeur. Mais ce n'était pas grave, rire avec toute la bande serait surement d'une grande aide.

« _C'est décidé: le 23 Juillet il y aura une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke! _»

Naruto se mit à contacter tous leurs amis pour organiser cette petite surprise. Il voulait que sa ce passe chez eux. Les filles se chargeraient du repas, les garçons des boissons et des animations. Puisqu'il fallait laisser libre l'appartement pour les préparatifs ce jour-là, il emmènerait Sasuke en balade toute la journée, il rentrerait en début de soirée et ils feraient la fête tous ensemble!

Et ce fut ainsi durant trois jours. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était cette fête en l'honneur de l'Uchiwa. Il fit tout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du brun, et demanda aux autres de faire de même.

* * *

Puis vint le 22 Juillet, la veille de l'anniversaire, mais surtout le jour de la première échographie. Avec tous ces préparatifs, Naruto faillit oublier ce moment important. C'était Sasuke qui le lui avait rappelé la veille au soir. Et maintenant il paniquait un peu. Il voyait ce moment un peu comme la première rencontre avec leur bébé. Toute la matinée, il fut intenable, maladroit, hésitant. Il insista pour se rendre aux bureaux privés de Tsunade avec une bonne marge d'avance. Il était 14 heures et Naruto s'agitaient comme un malade en attendant que l'Hokage ne les reçoivent.

- « Naruto je t'en prie arrête de tourner en rond tu m'énerves! », gronda le brun assis tranquillement sur une chaise.

- « Mais j'y arrive pas Sasuke! Comment tu fais pour être si calme? Tu pourrais pas te montrer plus expressif? » demanda le blond avec une petite moue de reproche.

- « Je ne suis pas calme, je me retiens. Et si tu veux vraiment que je sois plus expressif, je vais pas tarder à te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour te montrer à quel point tu m'agaces, Usuratonkachi. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme mais ferme. Naruto compris qu'il était sérieux. Il se rassit donc rapidement en essayant de ne plus trop gesticuler.

Il était vrai que récemment Sasuke était facilement sur les nerfs et piquait des crises pour un rien. Le blond préférait ne pas trop insister dans ces cas là, car un Sasuke en colère, enceint ou pas, beh c'est pas joli à voir. « _C'est même légèrement pire, je dirai _», pensa-t-il. La voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées.

- « Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Tu m'as trimballé ici avec 45 minutes d'avance, du coup Tsunade-sama n'avait pas encore préparé l'équipement nécessaire. Alors t'as intérêt à attendre que tout soit prêt, et ce dans le calme! »

- « Oui... » répondit-il simplement. Il ajouta pour lui même « _Il fout vraiment les jetons, je suis sûr que c'est à ça que ressemble une mère en colère. Je commence à plaindre notre enfant . _» Et il soupira.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que l'Hokage apparut:

- « C'est bon les jeunes, vous pouvez entrer. »

Ils la suivirent dans la pièce où se trouvaient un lit ainsi qu'une drôle de machine qui devait sans doute servir à faire l'échographie.

- « Sasuke, pourrais-tu retirer ton t-shirt et t'allonger sur ce lit? » lui demanda-telle.

Il s'exécuta. Naruto s'assit sur un tabouret juste à côté de lui. Il interrogea la blonde.

- « Dites Baa-chan, ça se passe comment cette histoire? Ca fait pas mal? »

Elle lui répondit en souriant:

« Mais non! Je vais appliquer un liquide magique sur le ventre de Sasuke, puis je vais passer cet objet là au-dessus (avec Naruto, vaut mieux éviter les mots techniques et faire court). Comme ça, l'image apparaitra sur cet écran là. Compris? »

- « Oui, c'est clair! »

- « Très bien. Tu es prêt Sasuke? Attention ca sera un petit peu froid. »

Elle n'eut qu'un « Nh » pour réponse. Elle sentait que malgré les apparences, Sasuke était aussi angoissé que Naruto. Mais il restait calme, surement pour réconforter son blond.

Elle mit donc le gel sur le ventre du brun et commença l'échographie. Lorsqu'une petite masse se montra, Tsunade leur expliqua que c'était le foetus. On pouvait distinguer la tête du tronc, mais on voyait moins bien le reste du corps. Et là il eut comme un flottement, les deux ninja étaient complètement absorbés par le spectacle. Naruto serra instinctivement la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier répondit à cette étreinte soudaine en entrelaçant leurs doigts sans pour autant lâcher l'écran des yeux, une lueur d'émerveillement dans le regard.

« _Ils sont trop mignons _» se dit Tsunade. Elle les laissa profiter de ce moment magique pendant quelque temps, puis leur expliqua que tout allait bien. Elle nettoya le ventre de Sasuke, et leur remis un tirage du foetus. Et puis le brun demanda:

- « Euh on ne sait pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon? »

- « C'est un peu trop tôt pou ça. Vous serez fixés lors de la deuxième échographie. Elle se fait entre le cinquième et sixième mois ».

- « Je vois ». Il était encore un peu sous le choc. Naruto de son côté n'en menait pas large, tenant la photo avec des yeux pétillants. Il n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis un bout de temps, ce qui est plutôt rare. Puis il lâcha avec un grand sourire:

- « Eh Sasuke, c'est vraiment un bébé! » Apparemment il avait eu la révélation soudaine (bien qu'évidente depuis longtemps) qu'ils seraient ''réellement'' parents sous peu.

L'hokage éclata de rire et Sasuke sourit en le traitant d'idiot. La fin du rendez-vous arriva et ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans 2 mois pour la prochaine échographie. Au moment où ils allaient partir, la blonde demanda:

« Je pensais que vous viendriez avec Itachi, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit? Et vos amis, ils sont au courant? »

Il eut un moment de silence. Sasuke devint soudain triste. Il restait là, le regard dans le vide sans répondre à la question. Naruto décida alors de répondre.

« Euh il est au courant, mais c'est un peu compliqué...Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei le sont aussi, et ils sont très contents. Mais ont a pas encore eut le bon moment pour le dire aux autres. »

Sentant le malaise, elle décida de s'arrêter là: les problèmes familiaux n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Et ils arrangeraient sûrement très vite la chose. Elle les congédia donc avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke broyait toujours du noir. Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu dire Itachi. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair et tout de suite. « _Ca a trop duré! Itachi et moi nous devons discuter maintenant! _». Après être arrivé à cette conclusion, Naruto se tourna vers le brun et lui dit:

« Euh Sasuke, j'ai oublié de faire un truc important. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps. Tu peux rentrer seul? »

Ce dernier répondit par l'affirmatif sans poser de question. Il regarda son amant s'éloigner en courant après lui avoir fait un bisou. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quant il se rendit compte d''un petit détail: son idiot était partit on ne sait où avec la fameuse photo de l'échographie. Il se mit donc à sa poursuite pour la récupérer et se rendit compte que Naruto se dirigeait vers la demeure Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Voulait-il voir Itachi malgré qu'il le lui ait interdit? Il l'observa en gardant une bonne distance et en se cachant, et vit Naruto et Itachi se rencontrer devant la dite demeure (son frère venait tout juste d'en sortir). Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison.

Trop occupé à les épier, il ne remarqua pas Sai et Kiba juste derrière lui. Ca faisait quelques secondes qu'eux aussi observaient son petit manège. Kiba le salua vivement, comme à son habitude:

- « Yo Sasuke! Ca fait des lunes! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, à regarder Naruto comme ça? »

Le brun prit au dépourvu, et surtout en colère avait du mal à trouver une excuse bidon. Et là Sai avec son tact légendaire ajouta:

- « Ah je vois, Naruto a fini par en avoir marre de toi et a décidé de se faire ton frère aîné, et toi tu en es réduit à les espionner. »

Ce fut trop pour un Sasuke déjà sur les nerfs à cause d'un tout autre problème. Il décida donc de déverser un peu de sa colère sur le ninja au teint blafard. Il l'attrapa par le col, enclencha son sharingan et lui dit d'une voix menaçante:

« Ecoute-moi bien petit enfoiré. Je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout d'humeur à écouter tes conneries. Alors tu me sors encore un truc dans le genre et je te promets que je te refais le portrait façon Uchiwa. Je te ferai ensuite découvrir la beauté de la souffrance éternelle à travers un art dénommé Genjutsu. J'espère que tu saisis bien le tableau, espèce de peintre du dimanche! »

Puis il le lâcha et entra à son tour dans la demeure familiale. Les deux autres ninja restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes puis Kiba parla en premier:

- « Ouh làà! Sasuke a pété un câble! Il est vraiment à cran, je comprends pourquoi Naruto veut lui faire cette fête et le mettre de bonne humeur. »

- « Ouais », répondit simplement l'autre dont le sourire habituel avait disparu.

Kiba éclata alors de rire en donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de son ami.

- « Ca t'apprendra aussi à dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Allez, viens. Je t'invite chez Ichiraku! »

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était faufilé dans la maison en dissimulant son chakra pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea et resta à côté de la porte, bien caché et à l'écoute de la discussion entre son petit-ami et son aîné.

- « Pourquoi Sasuke et toi ne me dites rien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là? »

- « ... »

- « Oh je t'en prie Itachi, inutile de faire le silencieux. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne parles! »

- « ... »

- « Mais bon sang dis quelque chose! Tu vois ça, c'est la photo de l'échographie. Et Sasuke n'a pas pu s'en réjouir très longtemps parce qu'il était triste. Et devine à cause qui? Toi bien-sûr! Ca fait des semaines qu'il fait la tête, et je ne peux même pas le consoler parce que je sais pas ce qui se passe réellement! Alors s'il-te-plait dis moi, de quoi avez-vous parlé? »

Le blond venait de remettre l'image à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier la fixait avec un drôle de regard. On pouvait y voir de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension, de la... douceur? Puis il se décida.

- « Il m'a dit que vous alliez avoir un bébé et il m'a expliqué comment c'était possible. Il paraissait si heureux...Mais moi je l'était moins. Sans réfléchir, je lui ai répondu que cette histoire était ridicule. »

- « Quoi, c'est tout? » demanda le blond un peu déçu.

- « Non ce n'est pas tout. Je me suis un peu emporté et je lui ai dis des choses comme rester avec toi était une erreur, que tu le transformais de jour en jour en quelque chose d'autre, en une personne étrange. Et que la preuve en était son état actuel. Je lui ai que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à toute cette histoire grotesque. Après ça, il m'a répondu qu'il me détestait et est partit. »

- « Quoi? Mais c'est horrible Itachi! » hurla le blond.

- « Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Je ne le pense même pas, mais je lui ai dis tout ça. C'est de ta faute, Naruto. »

- « La mienne? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Dis Itachi, t'es homophobe? »

Le brun partit s'assoir près de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel d'un air absent.

- « Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste jaloux. »

- « Hein? » Naruto comprenait de moins en moins où Itachi voulait en venir.

Itachi soupira, eut un petit sourire et se mit à expliquer d'une traite:

« Naruto, je t'apprécie énormément, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Sasuke. Mais je te déteste aussi, et ce depuis tu m'as pris mon frère. Il y a un an, lorsqu'il a quitté la maison pour vivre avec toi, je t'en ai voulu. Et je t'en veux toujours. Après ça, mon petit frère a commencé à sourire plus souvent, il était méconnaissable, toujours de bonne humeur. On aurait dit le Sasuke de mes souvenirs. Ca m'a énervé encore plus. Vous voir comme ça tous les jours me déplait parce que je me sens éloigné de vous deux, parce que je sais que je ne peux faire partie de ce petit tableau. Je ne peux même pas faire sourire mon frère...Pathétique... Et puis cette histoire de bébé était de trop. Vous allez bientôt former une famille, le sujet le plus délicat pour moi. Tu as vraiment le don d'offrir à Sasuke tout ce qu'il désire, et surtout tout ce que moi je ne saurais lui donné, ce que je lui ai arraché. J'étais vraiment en colère et toutes ces choses que je ressentais sont ressorties en ces quelques phrases maladroites. Donc oui, je suis jaloux de toi Naruto, parce que tu réussis à rendre Sasuke heureux mieux que je le ferais. »

Le silence s'installa. Itachi avait toujours le regard dans le vide, tenant fermement la photo dans l'une de ses mains. Puis Naruto s'écria:

- « Waouhhh! C'est ce qu'on appelle un complexe. Je savais que t'aimais Sasuke, mais pas à ce point! » Puis il éclata de rire, tout en se rapprochant d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'était retourné et le regardait avec étonnement. Puis il ajouta en lui tenant l'épaule:

« Je suis content d'entendre tout ça. Tu te soucies vraiment de lui. Mais le mieux serait d'en parler directement avec lui, non? »

Il se releva, se tourna vers la porte et s'écria:

« Tu peux sortir de là Sasuke. Ton frère et toi devez discuter. »

Le sus-nommé se montra enfin, les yeux pleins de larmes. Itachi se releva rapidement en apercevant son petit frère ainsi. Voyant son air inquiet, Naruto lui souffla avec un sourire moqueur que c'était à cause des hormones. Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux frères parler à coeur ouvert.

Lorsque Sasuke rentra à l'appartement en début de soirée, il était de meilleure humeur. Il dit à Naruto que son frère et lui était de nouveau en de meilleurs termes. Il ajouta avec un grand sourire qu'il avait même forcé son aîné à s'excuser pour son comportement envers le blond durant cette année. Ils passèrent des heures à parler, à rire, et à observer l'image de leur futur bébé.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Naruto le réveilla avec un petit déjeuner au lit. Puis ils firent la grasse matinée ensemble. Aux environs de midi, le blond proposa un pic-nique pour l'occasion. Sasuke accepta, d'autant plus que le temps était excellent. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi le plus relaxant depuis des mois. Sasuke souriait énormément, il était redevenu aussi taquin et suffisant qu'avant toute cette histoire mais il y avait plus de douceur dans ses propos. Au moins il n'était plus triste et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Vers 18 heures, ils reprirent le chemin de leur appartement. Sasuke parlait du fait qu'il se sentait prêt à annoncer sa grossesse aux autres. Il disait même que le plus tôt serait le mieux, qu'il attendait le moment où ils seraient tous réunis.

« _Ce moment est plus proche que tu ne le crois _» pensa le blond tout sourire.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, entrèrent. Et là:

« SURPRISE! »

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba ,Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, et même Sai étaient là.

Toute la bande était réunie et les attendait. Sasuke fût étonné, ce retourna vers Naruto avec une mine interrogatrice. Ce dernier lui dit simplement:

« Joyeux anniversaire! »

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'éclaira alors, il essaya de se maitriser pour ne pas sourire jusqu'aux oreilles; il était vraiment heureux. Ils les saluèrent, les remercièrent et le fête commença.

Les filles trouvaient Sasuke de plus en plus mignon, tandis que les garçons le trouvaient trop bien portant pour être en congés maladie.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui réagit en premier et posa la question que tous avaient en tête:

- « Hey Sasuke, je croyais que t'étais malade mais ça à l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce tu as comme problème? »

- « C'est vrai Sasuke-kun! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. » renchérit Sakura, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, puis le brun lâcha simplement:

- « Je suis pas vraiment malade. En fait on va avoir un bébé. »

Kiba et Neji qui sirotaient tranquillement leur jus d'orange manquèrent de s'étouffer et Choji lâcha son paquet de chips. Tous les autres avaient de gros yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte comme des poissons en manque d'oxygène

Puis Lee risqua une petite question, histoire de mieux comprendre.

- « Euh...Vous allez adopter? »

Sasuke le corrigea:

- « Non, je suis enceint. »

Silence. Un énorme silence régnait dans la pièce.

Naruto en voyant l'incompréhension dans leur regard expliqua le pourquoi du comment.

Après quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle, Sakura réagit en premier. Elle leur fit un long sermon sur le fait de n'avoir rien dit durant des mois, puis les enlaça chaleureusement en les félicitant. Les autres filles furent les suivantes à se jeter sur le couple et à les féliciter. Les garçons firent de même mais avec un peu plus de retenue. Tous sauf Lee bien-sûr. Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol avait fondu en larmes et était plongé dans un discours sur la force de la jeunesse.

Ils virent tous l'image de l'échographie et les filles se mirent à pleurer, puis à rire, puis à pleurer de nouveau en pensant que Sasuke était tombé enceint avant elles... Le choc.

Et la fête reprit de plus belle

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi dans la bonne humeur et les rires.

* * *

**Reviews please? J'espère que la réaction d'Itachi est comprise de tous. Pour moi, Itachi est vraiment le genre de frère qui peut avoir ce genre de complexe. Il est un peu comme une mère qui refuse de voir son fils grandir et qui n'accepte pas sa belle-fille ^^**


	5. 4ème mois et libido d'enfer

**Nouveau chapitre. Les pensées sont en italique et entre guillemets. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et tous ses amis appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei

**Chapitre 5: 4ème mois et libido d'enfer**

La vie suivait son court paisible dans le village de Konaha. Depuis le démantèlement de l'Akatsuki il y a trois ans, les risques de menace sur le village avait bien diminué pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Le nombre de missions dangereuses avait également chuté; L'ombre de l'Akatsuki était toujours dans la mémoire de tous les autres villages.

Notre petit couple n'était pas en marge de cette bonne humeur collective. Tout le monde était aux petits soin avec eux depuis plusieurs jours déjà. L'Hokage, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi ainsi que toute la joyeuse bande d'amis entouraient Naruto et Sasuke comme jamais. Même Sai qui d'habitude avait une attitude décalée essayait de se montrer prévenant. Mais ça, c'était peut-être à cause des menaces incessantes de Sakura.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème ici concernait plutôt Sasuke. Bien que la joie fut au rendez-vous, le brun connaissait quelques soucis depuis un moment. En effet, toutes les nuits, il avait une envie folle de se glisser dans le lit de Naruto. Et pas seulement pour y dormir, si vous voyez de quoi il s'agit.

En fait, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Sasuke, leurs activités nocturnes avaient considérablement diminué, pour ne pas dire disparu. Naruto craignait que cela fasse du mal au bébé, et se limitait de ce fait à des baisers ou à des légères caresses. Cela faisait donc trois mois que Sasuke n'avait pas transpiré pour autre chose que son entrainement ou que le ménage, et franchement il commençait à être en manque. Récemment il passait ses journées dans les bras de Naruto, à demander son attention et à réclamer des bisous. Lorsque la température grimpait un peu trop, le blond trouvait toujours un moyen pour fuir. Et voilà ce qui menait au problème actuel: Sasuke Uchiwa était frustré.

Tellement frustré que son comportement en avait changé. Avant, c'était Naruto qui s'accrochait à lui en lui quémandant des câlins toutes les cinq minutes. Maintenant c'était lui qui était à la recherche des lèvres de son compagnon, voire plus.

* * *

Voyant que la situation ne s'améliorait pas, Sasuke décida de se lancer sérieusement à la poursuite d'une nuit torride avec son idiot. Après tout, ce que Uchiwa veut, Uchiwa l'obtient et par tous les moyens. Il commença donc à élaborer toutes sortes de plans avec pour objectif de séduire son compagnon.

Ce soir, il décida de lancer son premier plan: préparer un excellent repas. C'était bien connu, rien de meilleur qu'un bon plat pour s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de Naruto. L'idée était de bien remplir son estomac, de le mettre ainsi de bonne humeur et de pousser ce dernier à exprimer toute sa reconnaissance sous la couette.

« _Excellent », _pensa-t-il.

Lorsque Naruto rentra ce soir-là d'une mission avec Sakura et Sai, il trouva un alignement de plats sur la table de la cuisine.

- « Waouuuh! Sasuke c'est géant! Qu'est-ce qu'on fête? »

- « Rien du tout. J'ai juste pensé que t'aimerais bien manger après une mission difficile. Ca te plait? »

- « Oh que oui! Mais t'es sûr que je peux manger? Il est où le piège? »

« _Zut! ». _On considérait souvent le blond comme un idiot fini, mais il s'avérait être plutôt perspicace en ce qui concerne son compagnon. Il connaissait bien ses habitudes, et il savait que Sasuke n'agissait jamais comme cela sans raison.

« _Ok, on passe à la femme enceinte au foyer éplorée et délaissée. Ils sont tout de même utiles, les livres débiles de Kakashi. _»

- « Le piège? Naruto tu me fais si peu confiance? Je me retrouve tout seul ici avec avec le bébé sans rien faire, et quand je me décide à occuper mon temps libre pour te faire un peu plaisir tu doutes de moi? D'accord, si tu veux pas... »

- « Non non non! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merci Sasuke, je vais tout dévorer! »

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant ce temps, le cadet Uchiwa jubilait de la bonne marche de son plan. Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur et Sasuke commençait déjà à anticiper avec plaisir le reste de la nuit avec un Naruto revigoré et plein d'énergie grâce à ce repas.

Sauf qu'il y avait deux petites erreurs dans le merveilleux plan de Sasuke: la quantité de nourriture qui était énorme même pour son glouton d'ami; et le fait qu'il était déjà fatigué à cause de sa mission.

C'est donc naturellement que Naruto décida après une bonne douche de se coucher.

- « Aaah! Merci pour le dîner Sasuke. Je suis complètement épuisé là, je tiens plus debout. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »

Naruto lui fit la bise avant de partir dans sa chambre et de s'endormir directement.

Premier plan ''Bien remplir sa panse pour qu'il se dépense'': ECHEC.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux tourtereaux passèrent la journée ensemble chez Itachi. Ils firent une compétition de lancer de Shuriken que l'aîné des frères remporta. Puis ils décidèrent de faire un petit match d'entraînement entre Naruto et Itachi. Depuis la discussion que les frères avait eu, les choses s'étaient vraiment améliorées. Itachi agissait même un peu avec Naruto comme il le faisait avec son cadet autrefois.

Pendant que l'aîné préparait le repas, Naruto et Sasuke était dans l'ancienne chambre de ce dernier. Le blond se plaignait de douleurs dans le dos suite à une chute un peu rude durant le combat. Et là le brun eu une idée brillante. Il était temps de passer au deuxième plan.

- « Tu veux que je te fasse un massage? » Il essaya de le proposer de manière désinvolte. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que Naruto suspecte encore quelque chose.

- « Quoi? Hum oui mais je veux pas te fatiguer... »

- « Naruto, ça va. Je ne suis pas malade ou à deux dois de mourir. Je peux encore lancer des shuriken correctement, ce n'est pas un petit massage qui va m'achever. »

- « D'accord! Merci Sasuke! »

Le blond retira son sweat et son tee-shirt tandis que Sasuke partit à la recherche d'une pommade. Lorsqu'il revint, son partenaire était allongé sur le ventre, attendant patiemment le début du massage. Le brun s'agenouilla à côté de lui et entama le massage. Ses mouvements étaient précis et efficaces, le bond poussait même de légers soupirs de bien être. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses de Naruto. Ce dernier voulut protester mais les mouvements sur son dos se firent plus doux, les frictions sur sa peau plus sensuelles. Ce massage devenait de plus en plus érotique.

Naruto soupirait de plus en plus. Il était de plus en plus excité. Les mains se baladaient un peu partout: le dos, les flancs, les épaules...Puis il sentit le souffle de son compagnon dans son cou, suivi d'un coup de langue sur son oreille gauche. Il eut un long frisson de plaisir. Il commençait à perdre peu à peu le sens de la réalité quand il remarqua que Sasuke se déhanchait légèrement au-dessus de lui, là dans son dos.

- « Ah! Sasuke s'il-te-plait arrête... »

Mais lui ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Il continua à embrasser Naruto dans le cou, lui laissant de superbes suçons au passage. Puis ses mains s'aventurèrent plus les flancs, il voulait caresser abdomen et la poitrine de son amant mais n'y arrivait pas dans cette position. Il se releva et se retrouva à genou toujours avec son blond entre les jambes.

- « Naruto, retourne-toi. » Sa voix était basse et remplie de désir. Le blond s'exécuta sans trop réfléchir; ça faisait longtemps que Sasuke et lui n'avaient pas eu ce genre de moment. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait y résister.

Le brun se pencha et effleura doucement la bouche de son amant avec la sienne. Il y déposa ensuite plusieurs petits baisers. Puis il saisit délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis entre les siennes. Il la suça quelques instants avant de la lâcher pour passer sa langue dessus. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'attardaient sur les tétons de Naruto.

Le sus-cité ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Ses bras s'étaient noués autour du cou de Sasuke. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Il se disait qu'il devait arrêter parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal au bébé, mais là il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est à ce moment précis qu' Itachi entra en trombe dans la chambre, sans prévenir. Il avait entendu leurs voix depuis le couloir et ne voulait absolument pas en entendre davantage. Il était hors de question que son petit frère fasse ce genre de choses en sa présence.

- « Le repas est prêt », dit-il simplement.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, prit une couleur rouge flamboyant, poussa légèrement Sasuke de côté, se releva, ramassa son tee-shirt et s'enfuit en criant un grand « Aaaaaaaaah » de honte et de gêne.

- « Tch » lança le cadet Uchiwa tout en adressant un regard noir à celui qui les avait interrompu.

- « Je vous ai accepté en tant que couple, mais ne crois pas que je vous laisserai le plaisir de prendre du bon temps sous le même toit que moi, petit-frère. » Puis il sortit avec un petit sourire en coin.

Deuxième plan ''Relaxer son corps et son esprit pour décupler son envie'': ECHEC

« _PS: Il faudrait reconsidérer le fait d'éliminer Itachi. _»

* * *

Il eut beaucoup d'autres tentatives de séduction pendant toute une semaine: ''L'ignorer pour mieux le tenter'', ''Suggérer tout en volupté'', ''Prendre les devants et s'offrir la meilleure nuit de tous les temps'' et bien d'autres... Mais aucune ne fonctionna.

Sasuke en avait même parlé à Sakura; il commençait à en avoir assez. Elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Tsunade avec son compagnon. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour le bébé, qu'il suffisait de faire attention.

Ils étaient allés la voir le lendemain et ce fut la discussion la plus humiliante et la plus ridicule que le brun eut à avoir avec l'Hokage. La blonde était partie dans un fou rire lorsqu'elle entendit les préoccupations de l'Uchiwa. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se calmer un peu. Ensuite elle leur avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de risque et que le sexe durant une grossesse était tout à fait normal. Elle leur conseilla ensuite quelques positions plus ''arrangeantes'' pendant leurs ébats. Naruto, bien qu'empourpré par la gêne, participait activement à la conversation à renfort de « Ah! » et de « Oh! » chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'une information était la découverte du siècle.

Le brun quant à lui, regardait sur le côté avec son éternel visage fermé. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité aussi fort de s'enfoncer sous terre et de disparaître de la vue de tous.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir son homme dans son lit... _»

Ce jour-là lorsqu'il rentrèrent, ils se laissèrent aller pour la première fois depuis des mois. Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens, les gémissements résonnèrent dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, les cris se firent entendre, la sueur et les larmes coulèrent.

Ce jour-là Sasuke en eut pour son compte, Naruto étant déchaîné après avoir réalisé qu'il s'était abstenu pendant trop longtemps sans raison. De l'après-midi au petit matin, ils voyagèrent ensemble dans le ciel sans fin du plaisir, touchèrent ensemble les étoiles les plus lointaines et réécrivirent le sens du mot Désir. Ensemble.

* * *

**Alors, reviews? Ce chapitre n'est pas extraordinaire, je le sais. Mais à l'époque j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. L'idée d'un Sasuke frustré me plait beaucoup! Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'y a pas de lemon. Mais le rating M est justifié car je ne pense pas que le Mpreg soit à la portée des enfants ^^**


End file.
